


A Peaceful Rest

by ThatWriterRose



Series: 100 Ways to Say I Love You [99]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: End Game Spoilers, F/M, Fluff, I MEAN IT DON'T READ ON IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN IT, Kissing, Love Confessions, Mentions of Death, dream - Freeform, not happy ending but a lil happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 18:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18946177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatWriterRose/pseuds/ThatWriterRose
Summary: Part 99 of the 100 ways to say i love you prompt meme. Bruce and Natasha with the prompt: Shut up and kiss me





	A Peaceful Rest

**Author's Note:**

> End Game spoilers you've been warned!!!!!!!

Bruce hasn’t dreamt in a long time, sleep is just something he does when he is to the point of exhaustion that he can’t do anything else. Today though he’d felt like it for a change like actually sleeping. He had work to do but he knew he should take the win turning off his light and heading from his office to his bedroom.

Work clothes were shed and he felt the exhaustion weighing him down. He moves to lie in the bed and shut his eyes soon after he does he’s out like a light. What he doesn’t expect is being in that little bar area seeing Natasha mixing drinks.

“Nat-” He says walking over to her though he stops when he catches his look in the mirror he isn’t big or green he’s back to being his human self. He moves to run a hand through his hair and just stares unable to believe that’s him.

“You doing alright over there?” Natasha asks before she picks up the cocktail shaker. “You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

Bruce looks over at Natasha before taking in a breath, “You have no idea.” He makes his way over to sit at the bar stool and just watches her blown away that she’s here. She’s been dead for weeks not he missed seeing her face.

“You’ll make me blush if you keep looking like that,” Natasha tells him as she shakes up the cocktail. “What’s all this about? Honestly, it’s kind of freaking me out.”

“Don’t - don’t be freaked out I’m sorry.” Bruce quickly apologizes moving a hand to touch her arm afraid that she’ll leave. He isn’t ready to say goodbye to her again he just wants to hold her in his arms. “You’re just so beautiful and I love you, okay?”

Natasha lowers her head for a moment before a blush creeps up on her cheeks. She hadn’t said it to him before but she had felt it for some time. “I love you too, Bruce.” She tells him before looking back at him. “I really honestly do.”

“I’m happy to hear that,” Bruce says before he gets up and goes to the other side of the bar to stand next to her. He moves to take some glasses and puts them out in front of her before he glances at her. “It’s just been so long… we tried to get together and then I just left.” 

Natasha gently shushes the man moving to set down her cocktail shaker. “Shut up and kiss me.” She tells him before looking into his eyes.

Bruce’s breath catches and he just stares at her. He thinks of the last time they kissed and is sad it had been too long. Still, he can’t do that to himself he has to enjoy this moment he doesn’t know how many more times it will happen. He puts a hand on the small of her back pulling her to him before giving her a kiss.

Natasha smiles against his lips moving to wrap her arms around him giving him a kiss back. It was sweet and romantic, all the things they should have had together. Still, life had been hard they’d not stayed together when they should have maybe if they had things would be different.

When Bruce pulls away he’s alone laying in his bed. The sleep had been restful but now he felt worse than ever. He didn’t know how he was going to do whatever he had to do to get her back.


End file.
